Haruka and Sora's uncertain future
by secret69xd
Summary: After they went to their grandfather's house, Haruka and Sora settled quietly there but what could awaited them in the future? One shot story.


**Haruka and Sora's uncertain future**

A/N: A oneshot experimental fanfic about Yosuga no Sora

After they went to their grandfather's house, Haruka and Sora settled quietly there but what could awaited them in the future? AU somehow

Disclaimer: I do not own Yosuga no Sora, I hope I can buy the whole company who made the visual novel (CUFFS-Sphere) in the future, lol.

Based on the anime, manga and some in the visual novel (I hope I can buy it but it's too expensive).

春日野 悠 - Kasugano Haruka

春日野 穹 - Kasugano Sora

It's been a week since Haruka and Sora settled in their grandparetns house at the countryside and went to school to continue their high school education. In their second week, Sora is still upset that she and her twin beloved brother Haruka are not classmates but nevertheless she can be with her brother during the weekends and after school; today, Sunday, she is not quite upset as Haruka as with her and they are eating lunch together right now.

"Sora?" Haruka asked, "Uhh can you go with me today to the market to buy some food?"

Sora upon hearing what Haru asked, hesitated what would be her response, but since its Haru who asked she just said, "Hai! so what time we are going Haru?"

"In the afternoon I think after I finished all of the laundry and my other things I am going to do" Haru responded happily

"Ok, I am going back to my room to rest and Haru! dont forget to connect us to the internet!"

Haruka, upon hearing what Sora said about the Internet, he think the disadvantages and advantages of having an internet, but nonetheless his last resolve is to have an internet connection since its necessary nowadays.

"Alright, I will remember that" Haruka said while smiling to his sister, and they went to their respective places, Sora to her room and Haruka to the laundry room. After Haruka finished his laundry he went to his room and read some books, particularly the Nihon Shoki and Kojiki, which he found in the house and in classical Chinese and he read about Izanagi and Izanami who are siblings and the creators of the islands of Japan, after reading it, even though he encountered it in history books many times when he was young, he thought what he had just read, siblings, then became husband and wife?.

He concluded to himself that since there are few people or deities during that time, it's necessary to procreate even they are siblings, but it somewhat disturbed him as Sora came to his mind , and he slept for some hours.

Sora on the other hand after writing something in her computer went to sleep and she woke up almost 5:30 in the afternoon, and she remembered that she and Haruka will go to the market, so she went to Haruka's room but she first paused and knocked the door, but no response came so she opened the door and saw him sleeping peacefully.

Sora knelt in and observed Haruka, her twin, a splitting image of her, her only closest relative remaining, her beloved twin, who is always for her, and she tried to wake him up.

"Haru! Haru! wake up, well will go to the grocery remember?" Sora said loudly. Then Haruka's hand wrapped around her head and it's almost that he will kiss Sora, then he snapped out and open his eyes, and saw Sora, blushing and he took away his hands from Sora's head and he sat down as he himself was shocked.

"Hehe, Gomen nasai Sora, sorry" he said apologetically and not looking to Sora, while Sora on the other hand was also shocked but in her mind, she was somewhat happy.

"Alright, I don't mind that but do you want to kiss me? "She said in a calmly manner, but still blushing

"Idiot! Why would I kiss you on the lips, I am not that insane, I will only do that if you need CPR to save you"

"So, you will still kiss me" She teased.

"Ahhhh!, just shut up and lets go "an annoyed Haruka said.

The siblings then proceeded to the grocery using a bike as a mode of transportation. For Sora, biking while she holds her brother relieved her as she is too close to him, so near to her that she wanted to be like it forever.

After several minutes they reached the market and brought anything that is necessary for their survival, then Haruka open a conversation.

"Sora!, hmmm, you should eat less junk food, you know to make your health better you know" he said seriously , which made Sora somewhat annoyed

"Whatever, Haru" she replied annoyingly while picking lots of potato chips and sweets, then they proceeded to pay all of the items and went home.

Once there, Haruka was preparing their dinner while his sister is waiting at the table; after several minutes, the dinner is served and they eat quietly and Sora spoke up.

"Haru?"

"Yes Sora?"

"Can we go to school and back home with just the two of us?" she embarrassingly said

"Well, if going, we have some company, but going home?, hmm, sometimes I go somewhere, so I think there is a low chance that we can go home together Sora, but you can ask me sometimes" Sora smiled at that

"Really? So I will ask you every day then" She happily exclaimed

"Huh, if I agree though, and why do you want to?"

"I just want to be with you, and I'm your sister"

"Ahhh, you are too old Sora, you and I are of the same age, and you are of marriageable age"Haruka said calmly

"I know that!, but you said to me that we are family though, just you and I" She said lowly

"Yes, I said that, but there are limits for that, what if I just left you suddenly, what will you do?"

"I will cry and wait for you to come back for me"

"But what if I die?" he said calmly

"Don't said that idiot, you will not die" Sora said sadly with some tears bursting from her eyes, Haruka noticed his sister crying, so he hugged her and stroked her hair

"Sora, sorry that I make you cry, don't worry I will not leave you, but still we do not know what will be our future though, so don't cry, please Sora"

"I just couldn't help myself, I can't stop myself to cry in thinking you left me Haru"

"Alright, how about I we will go home together after school this week and spend more time here with you in our home in next weekend together, is it good for you?" Sora, after hearing that is filled with joy which relieved her more.

"Yes, Haru I agree, lest continue to eat then" She said joyfully and Haruka just nodded and they proceeded to eat.

When dinner was done, Sora took a bath and she proceeded to her bed after, while Haruka washed the dishes, brushed his teeth and proceeded to his room, reading the 1936 Fundamental National Policy of the Japanese Empire, and a textbook about Japanese Nationalism, he was fascinated about the Nationalistic spirit of the past and wants to revert it back, after reading he went to sleep, after several minutes, the door of his room opened and saw Sora standing there, and she asked.

"Haru, ano, ahh can I sleep with you tonight?" she said lowly while bowing her head, Haruka just nodded and he shared his bed with Sora, but he didn't faced her.

"Good night Haru"

"Ahh, good night"

 **End**

 **Ende**

 **Fin**


End file.
